


One Well-Timed Kiss

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aunt/nephew relationship, Birthday, Corrin is pure-blooded Hoshidan, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Set in 'A Need for Peace', So..., Which is an AU of 'Thirst for Blood', Which is an AU of the Conquest path in Fire Emblem Fates, some dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: Kana takes Sakura out on a date the night before her birthday, or rather... just a few hours before her birthday. The plan is simple, give her a night to never forget, topped off with a kiss at midnight...





	One Well-Timed Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an undetermined time in 'A Need for Peace', which is an AU for 'Thirst for Blood', which is an AU of Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest. Corrin = Yasei. Kana's father is Keaton. Corrin is pure-blooded Hoshidan. Sakura and Kana are aunt/nephew.

A boy stands in front of a mirror, looking over his formal attire once more, before shifting around as the fur on his arms and the scales covering his body clashes with the custom-made clothing, causing mild discomfort.  _ ‘It'll be worth it.’  _ He reminds himself with his usual smile.  _ ‘A smile that looks just like Aunt Elise’s.’ _ Which in itself is strange, considering she isn't actually family, not that he would say that out loud, Mother considers her a sister and that is enough reason for him.

Letting out a huff in aggravation, he grabs a nearby brush and attempts to smooth out his increasingly unruly hair.  _ ‘It absolutely refuses to stay down!’ _ His black, white, and lavender hair pops right back up after every brush,  _ ‘Gods…’ _ Once again he gives in to his hair’s stubborn nature and instead starts fiddling with his suit, suddenly becoming extremely nervous for his upcoming date with Sakura.  _ ‘She likes me. She likes me.’ _ It's a fact he knows, he can smell emotions, after all. Taking a deep breath, he steps away from the mirror, steeling himself for this particularly special date. His face reddens at the mere thought of what he has planned.  _ ‘I can do this, I can do…’ _

“Kana, dear? Are you ready to go?” His mother’s voice rings out from behind the door.

“Y-Yes, Mother!” It's a partial lie, he feels ready, but also not ready. He opens the door to an ecstatic Yasei, her Human smile immediately putting him at ease. She is wearing her typical Nohrian armor set.

“You look so handsome!” She coos as she runs his head, causing a contented sigh to leave him. “What do you think, big sister?”

Aunt Camilla makes her way, her own gaze causes the boy’s flush to double, “Oh, I knew that suit would work so well with you!” She pulls him into a hug, making sure his face lands in her cleavage,  _ ‘Some things never change.’ _ “Our lovely Kana has grown up so much!”

“Aunt… Camilla.” His voice is muffled by the woman’s generous amounts of breast, “You say that every time you see me.”

“I do?” She asks as she gives him reprieve, “Oh, I can’t help it, you are just too cute!” She scratches underneath his chin, causing another wave of satisfaction to flow through him.

“Aunt Camilla, please…” He whines, “I’m going to be late.” He says, since he finds himself unable to pull away from the ever-desired scratching,  _ ‘And her gauntlet makes it that much better.’ _

Thankfully, she complies, “Oh, alright.” She gives him a gentle smile, “But I do want to hear every little detail when this is all over, okay?”

His face flushes once more and he nods, “I’ll let you all know.” He smiles and takes his first step out of his room,  _ ‘Well, the room in Shirasagi, that is.’ _ He does in fact have two places to live, one in Krakenburg, the other in Shirasagi, since after the war, Nohr does control both.  _ ‘Mother tries to hide it, but she is  _ ** _miserable_ ** _ being Queen of Hoshido. Not that I can blame her, since King Xander pretty much forced it onto her.’ _ He pushes the thoughts away, tonight isn’t about such things. It will be about Sakura, him, and making it a night she won’t ever forget,  _ ‘Since it is her birthday tomorrow.’ _

With his attitude lightened, he strides out into the castle halls, determined to find the woman he has grown to love. It doesn’t take him long, since his sense of smell easily picks out the distinct and heavy aroma of Cherry Blossoms that define Sakura so well. That, and both Hana and Subaki are standing guard to her room, ever wary of the Nohrian occupants.  _ ‘They are still wary of me, too…’ _ He slightly flinches as their eyes meet his, more so under Hana’s scrutiny since Subaki’s lacks the same bite.

“Prince Kana.” Hana is barely unable to hold back the disgust in her tone. “Come to steal our liege away again?” The samurai holds an immense amount of hatred towards him and his family,  _ ‘We did ‘betray’ them at Fort Jinya, after all.’ _

He didn’t want the war to begin with, but it kept going and going. The casualties have grown out of control, and now all that’s left of Hoshido’s royal bloodline are Yasei and Sakura. Subaki coughs, bringing him back to reality, “Don’t take too long, Prince Kana.” As with his gaze, his tone also lacks the same aggressiveness,  _ ‘Mother did kill his wife, after all. His daughter ended up dying in the war as well. He simply lacks the fighting spirit he once had.’ _

“I promise not to keep her longer than required.” He sincerely replies.

Hana scoffs, “What does a Nohrian know of promises?” With the amount of negativity about her, Kana could easily call on a guard and have her severely punished,  _ ‘But I won’t, that’s not the way to fix all of this.’ _ Instead he offers her his best smile, receiving only a glare in response. “Lady Sakura?” Her tone shifts in that one moment, “It’s time, my liege.” Her mood drops somewhat.

“O-oh!” He can hear her beautiful voice from behind the doors, “U-um, I still n-need a few m-minutes!” He smiles at the very thought of her.

“I can wait.” He absentmindedly responds, “I don’t want to rush you.” Hana and Subaki give nothing less than disgust for his genuine care for Sakura.  _ ‘Can’t you both see I love her? I’m not doing this to spite anyone, I  _ ** _want_ ** _ to be with her.’ _ Yet, he knows if he were to voice those thoughts, then their distaste would only grow, so he keeps his mouth shut and endures their anger.

“...If she even mentions  **one** bad thing…” Hana warns him,  _ ‘Not that she can do anything without getting herself harmed.’ _

“For your sake, she better return happier than when she leaves.” Subaki adds, “Absolutely nothing less than perfect happiness.”

“Perfect? If she re…” Hana is cut off as the door opens.

“Kana…” The youngest Hoshidan princess breathes as she seemingly floats through the door,  _ ‘Gods, she is so…’ _ He finds his own thoughts frying at the mere sight of her. She is wearing a more expensive and detailed version of her Shrine Maiden outfit. The standard issue white cloth has been replaced with a fine silk, gold embroideries line the edges of her dress, small sections of the white are colored a deep red, forming Hoshido’s Royal colors, and tiny imprints of cherry blossom are peppered across the white silk. Her face has only a light touch of makeup, but to Kana? It’s more than enough, since his enhanced senses pick up on so much more. Her hair is brushed down, though there is just enough to warrant binding some in a simple ponytail. She smiles at him and he feels like his heart just stopped.

“Sakura…” He responds as stunned as he feels. Suddenly, his suit feels stifling and even less fancy that it should be. His clothes are of primarily of Nohrian royalty, where Sakura has white, he has black, where she has red, he has purple, where she has cherry blossoms, he has Dusk Dragons. “You look…” He can’t find the proper words, “No, words can’t describe how beautiful you look.” His mouth dries up, preventing anymore words from leaving him.

Then she flushes, her light-red makeup does nothing to hide it, and on top of that, she giggles, his body locks up, unable to respond to the sheer cuteness she has, “I… you look,” She trails off, seemingly in the same position as him, “More handsome than anything I can say.” She finally offers her hand, which causes him to snap out of his trance, “Shall we go, then?”

His own flush returns as he gently grabs her hand,  _ ‘It’s so soft… I would never believe she even uses a bow.’ _ Her smile causes his heart to beat even faster, “Y-yes, let’s go.” He stumbles on his first step, but quickly regains his footing. She walks close to him, the fabric of her dress is rubbing against his suit,  _ ‘Gods, I can feel her body heat…’ _ He doubts she can feel the same, but he wishes she could, it is just so  **right** . Every second he spends with her is more assurance that yes, she  **is** the one. He takes a glance at Sakura, her face is still flushed from earlier and her smile never left.

In fact, he was so distracted by her radiance that it wasn’t until he almost walked into the garden that he realized that his actual destination had passed by over five minutes ago,  _ ‘Just roll with it, I’ll go there next.’ _ With his impromptu detour, he leads her through the flower garden, “The setting sun really brings out the colors in here.” She comments, clearly pleased with the choice.

“It also makes you glow even more.” The words fall out before he can even properly think.

He is rewarded with another giggle, “Kana, pl-please, you’re too much.” She looks away, her signature nervousness starting to seep through.

“If it causes you discomfort…” He starts.

She shakes her head, “I mean, go ahead. I… feel nice when you say things like that.”

He decides to take a chance, “So, things like… Sakura, you really mean a lot to me.”

Every half-second feels like an hour, before time resumes as her face brightens, “You… really mean a lot to me, too.” She stops herself there as she seems close to stuttering, so he lays off on the compliments.  _ ‘I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.’ _ They spend about another half hour in the garden before he leads her back to his original destination, the dance room. Out of all the activities they shared, dancing quickly became their favorite. On top of that, Kana found himself singing tunes as they moved, which pleases her even more. She giggles as they enter, “I suppose I should have known you would take me here.”

He flashes a smile as he leads her into the empty room, “Well, we both enjoy dancing, don’t we?”

She nods, “Only if I dance with you.” His body heat rises, “Ready when you are.” Kana just noticed that their hands have yet to part, “What type are we starting off with?”

He hums, “Something upbeat? But not too fast.” He uses his other hand to gesture towards their fancy clothes, “We don’t want to get these ruined, right?”

“As long as we enjoy ourselves.” She states, “Please, lead on.” He takes her through a beat lead by his humming, and as he suggested, it’s somewhat fast-paced, but slow enough to prevent their clothes from hindering them too much. “Mmm…” She breathes as she rests her head on his shoulder. “You smell nice, Kana.”

He falters and almost misses a step at the sudden praise, “You smell nice too, Sakura.” He moves his other hand to gently stroke her hair, “You’re really soft, as well.”

She giggles, “Kana, please…” A sign she’s about to get too flustered. Giving her his best smile, he leads her through one of her favorite parts, a spin. Given his heritage, it requires little effort and as such, he pulls it off, Sakura keeping the motion as smoothly, like she knows exactly how he is going to handle that particular one, “Mmm…” She sighs in contentment as their first dance of the night slows to a crawl, before stopping completely.

Her face is now slightly red, more from their dance than the now small distance between him and her, “Another?” He asks, while most of his attention is focused on her, his ears are listening to each and every ‘tick’ of the clock,  _ ‘A few more minutes until midnight.’ _ His enhanced hearing can easily make out every second.

“Now?” She seems slightly out of breath, or maybe it’s just the dress adding too many complications, “I would love to…”

“How about a slow dance, then?” He gently presses.

Her face turns an even brighter red, then nods, “I can do a slow dance.” With that, they draw nearer, Kana has to tilt his head slightly upward to meet her gaze,  _ ‘Apparently this is as tall as I’m going to get.’ _ It seems absurd, as both Elise and Sakura are taller than him, it feels strange being the shortest adult in both families, “I-I’m ready.”

_ ‘Two minutes.’ _ He notes as they begin, their movements are fluid, each unconsciously responding to the other’s steps and with the mitigated distance, they can feel each other’s breaths.  _ ‘Even her breath smells… fruity? Strawberries?’ _ Her breathing shortens slightly and he can feel the heat from it, which in turn causes his own to do the same,  _ ‘Gods, she’s so beautiful.’ _ She giggles as he leads her through the second spin of the night, and pulls her ever closer as he brings her back.

“K-Kana?” She breathes.

“Too close?” He asks, suddenly uncertain.

“M-Maybe?” Despite her claim, she doesn’t distance herself, “I-I mean, I like it, but…” Her breath catches and she finds herself unable to continue.

“Sakura?” He gently asks, “Wo…” His concerns dissipate as his own words are cut off, he feels something incredibly soft against his mouth,  _ ‘She’s… kissing me?!’ _ Her eyes were closed and her lips are just barely grazing his, but he has never felt better. His positions his arms to wrap around her, she startles at first, but then mirrors his movements and they pull each other closer. He loses track of time as they stand there for who knows how long. For him, every second is another eternity.

“Kana…” Her voice is somehow even more alluring than before, her face is completely flushed and she just looks divine. He would have responded, if his throat didn’t feel suddenly so dry, “You mean a lot to me.” She repeats her earlier statement.

He slowly nods, “You mean a lot to me, too.” He manages to get out, a silent ‘ding’ rings out and he suddenly remembers the time,  _ ‘Gods, I lost track!’ _ How long has it been? Should he say it now? Surely it’s been over two minutes, right? “Sakura?”

“Yes, Kana?” Her smile seems even more beautiful than ever, she has a sort of radiance that only she can show off.

“Happy birthday.” He squeaks out, the pitch of his voice suddenly rising.

She seems to be caught off-guard, before noticing the clock. Afterwards, she gives him a smile that absolutely trumps her earlier ones, “Thank you, Kana.” Their arms are still around each other, “Another?” She breathes.

“S-Sure.” He assumed she meant a dance, but when her lips made contact with his once more, he decided that this was better than any dance they could have shared,  _ ‘I love you, Sakura.’ _ He melts into her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the perfect time to release this birthday-focused fic since it's... wait. It's neither Kana's or Sakura's birthday in-game, so... *hint hint*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this incredibly self-indulgent one-shot!


End file.
